


mind your manners

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, but it's blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mind your manners, Eggsy,” Harry warns, the leather of his belt sliding across the skin of Eggsy’s arse like a promise, and Eggsy has half a mind to start spewing curse words just so he can get Harry to give him a wallop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind your manners

“Mmmf, nope, naw, no fucking way,” Eggsy sputters out, firmly removing Harry’s hands from his arse even though it physically pains him to do so.

Harry gives him a measuring look, straightening his glasses, and Eggsy feels like a bloody idiot. His lips are still wet with spit and tingling, his hair a mess, and his erection is tenting the front of his tracksuit bottoms, and he vaguely wonders what the fuck he’s doing stop Harry Hart from manhandling him in his living room.

“Not that I don’t, I mean,” he says, trying to backtrack and wondering if he’s just screwed up the best thing to ever happen to him since making that phone call in the police station.

“Quite alright, Eggsy,” Harry says, drawing himself back into formality quickly and reaching for his umbrella he’d left by the door. “I apologize for taking advantage. I won’t mention this, I promise.”

“No, no!” Eggsy says, grabbing for Harry’s hands and giving him a tug so he doesn’t keep right on walking. “It’s just, erm. It’s him. Watching. It’s weird” He jerks his head to the side and Harry looks even more puzzled now because they’re alone in Eggsy’s Kingsman-purchased apartment, only the moonlight streaming past the curtains and Eggsy’s laundry thrown everywhere haphazardly.

“I turned off my feed twenty minutes ago.” 

“Right, but, uh,” Eggsy mumbles, his face heating up. “Naw, it’s not that, it’s uh.” 

JB makes a whining noise next to them, his little pug face butting up next to Eggsy’s leg before stepping a tiny foot onto the top of Eggsy’s that makes him wince. Fucking dogs with their stupid, pointy feet. And cute little faces that are always _right there_ watching what he’s doing. Including getting felt up by his sponsor/boss/senior/whatever.

Harry looks down at the display and Eggsy’s uncomfortable expression and bursts out laughing immediately, his entire demeanor relaxing instantly before cuffing Eggsy lightly on the ear. “You don’t want your dog to watch you get fucked proper over your couch, is that it?” Then he laughs some more, what an arse.

Eggsy swallows thickly, because holy shit, he didn’t realize _that_ was what was about to happen. “Aw, shut up,” he quips back reflexively, giving Harry a bit of a shove that hardly moves the man. “You piss in front of Mr. Pickles every morning, how would you understand.”

Harry chuckles again before growing mock serious. “Watch your fucking language, boy.”

Eggsy’s cock twitches at the word, not quite ready to admit to his daddy tendencies yet, or at least not out loud, but Harry notices the pavlovian response and his smile turns into a dirty smirk.

“ _You_ watch your fucking language,” Eggsy mutters like a petulant child, shrieking when Harry manhandles him over to the backside of the couch and tugs down on his tracksuit bottoms, easily revealing his arse and sweeping over it with warm, calloused hands. JB stares at them from his spot near the door, tongue lolling out, and Eggsy groans and closes his eyes, mortification mixed with thrilled excitement at his suddenly vulnerable position and the sound of Harry’s belt clacking noisily and his zipper being lowered behind him.

“Mind your manners, Eggsy,” Harry warns, the leather of his belt sliding across the skin of Eggsy’s arse like a promise, and Eggsy has half a mind to start spewing curse words just so he can get Harry to give him a wallop. Instead he just grunts incoherently into his couch cushion as Harry spreads him apart with his hands, a large, lubed finger prodding against him rudely- where the fuck did he get lube, fucking Kingsman- immediately followed by a second.

“Can’t we—” Eggsy pants out. “Bedroom?” It’s hard to make full sentences with Harry fucking Hart’s fingers stretching out his insides with startling efficiency, and Eggsy dances on his feet, rutting his very hard cock onto the top of the couch and practically whining with each press downward.

The only response is the removal of Harry’s fingers too quickly, followed by the press of the head of his cock, warm and thick. And, _oh fuck_ , he’s just pressing right inside the fucking bastard, and god does it feel good, god has Eggsy missed this feeling, has Eggsy dreamed of this with Harry, just Harry. 

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy mutters between grit teeth, and Harry rewards him with a slap on the arse that makes Eggsy gasp and his eyes fly open. He closes them immediately so he doesn’t have to look at JB watching them fuck on the couch like rabbits, grimacing at the thought.

“Next time, I fucking swear that…” Eggsy begins, cut off again when Harry presses the rest of the way in, so deep Eggsy can feel it in his fucking belly.

“What was that, boy?” Harry says, sounding infuriatingly like he’s just reading the paper or some other nonsense and not feeling around beneath Eggsy’s stomach to grasp at his cock and jerk him slowly. Eggsy’s so keyed up that he can already feel his body squirming and tensing, his eyes firmly clenched shut as the onslaught of sensation rushes over him. He can’t talk anymore, though, the cock in his arse pounding steadily now, Harry’s hand working him over roughly and the couch starting to squeak beneath their rhythmic movements and he hopes it doesn’t break because how is he going to explain to anyone why he needs a new couch in his brand new apartment.

“I think there’s quite a few things left to teach you,” Harry says, and Eggsy notes the slightly mischievous undertone there, because of course that’s the type of dirty thing Harry would say. Eggsy fidgets a bit, spreading his legs further, and Harry moves his free hand from his bruising grip on Eggsy’s waist to holding him tightly on the back of the neck. “Wouldn’t you agree, Eggsy?”

“Mmm, wha’?” he says daftly, his mind slowly growing too muddled to even process anything Harry’s saying. Harry drops Eggsy’s cock making him groan, coming back to give him a firm slap on the arse. He repeats it several times, Eggsy’s mouth hanging open as he takes the pounding of both dick and spanks, and coming messily the second Harry’s hand is back on his cock. Harry rides him through it hard, milking it out of him and fucking him until Eggsy’s shaking and oversensitive and making embarrassingly loud moaning noises the entire time.

“Harry,” Eggsy says breathlessly, minutes later as Harry’s still pounding away, and then Harry’s hips are stuttering and Eggsy’s filled up with warm come, sighing, body spent and pliant and warm in Harry’s hands.

They’re silent for a while before peeling off the couch, their skin sweaty and come-stained and most of their clothes still hanging off of their bodies. Eggsy laughs a little manically, kicking off his bottoms and shrugging out of his jacket so he’s just got on his undershirt while Harry tucks himself back into his still mostly meticulous-looking suit. Eggsy resolutely avoids looking at JB’s spot on the rug, embarrassment renewed at the loud spectacle they’d just put on, but easily distracted by Harry’s hands smoothing his trousers and the way his hair looks just slightly out of place.

“You’re kind of an arsehole, you know,” Eggsy says for some reason, because he’s dumb and his whole body’s throbbing and he’s kind of afraid he’ll say something stupid like _your cock is amazing Harry Hart_ or _I love you_.

Harry’s smile is fond, and he reaches forward to draw Eggsy in for a lingering kiss, much gentler than anything that’s just happened in the last twenty minutes. 

“Eager for that lesson, I see,” Harry says as he pulls away, not disagreeing in the slightest and sliding two fingers inside of Eggsy’s mouth that he immediately begins sucking on. Eggsy’s dick twitches as his tongue wraps around the fingertips though he knows it’s entirely too soon to have another go. His heart swells at the promise, though, even if it’s for dirty, lewd sex, but it’s for _more_ dirty lewd sex and hell fucking yeah he feels like he just won the lotto.

“Wanker,” Eggsy tries, Harry’s fingers still in his mouth and making the word come out garbled. Harry quirks his eyebrow, pressing down on Eggsy’s tongue, and Eggsy feels a stir of excitement because he totally knew Harry would be a dirty pervert in bed and all he has to do now is irritate him enough that he gets tied down and spanked until he’s crying. Hopefully.

“Eager little tart,” Harry says lightly, and it sounds like praise. Eggsy skips up the stairs, leading Harry up to his bedroom before making _quite_ sure that JB’s shut outside the door before locking it because no _way_ does he want to repeat that embarrassment. 

He ends up tied to the headboard securely with Harry’s belt and one of his own thick dildos up his arse, waiting for Harry to do _something_ because apparently the first lesson is patience and Eggsy’s terrible at waiting. He gets a tie shoved in his mouth not five minutes later for saying so, but really, he doesn’t mind the lesson. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
